


Different

by ZaraUnique93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blame the plot bunny, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I imagine Padma and Oliver, In other words can be anyone you want, Just a short drabble, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraUnique93/pseuds/ZaraUnique93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through the head of the unlucky in love? Take a peek in the head of Oliver and find out some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I posted on FF.net years ago.  
> Disclaimer I do not own HP or anything related to it (if you don’t count fan merch!)

She was different then other girls, he thought

He was the moth to her flame, but he decided it did not matter

If he had to get burned he would rather it was by her

He was not her ideal that he knew

And he would not change not even for her

His friends thought him crazy for liking her

She was to high maintenance, or so they thought

They only knew her twin and they where worlds apart

She claimed that he did not know her good enough

He wanted to though

He would have his shot

And then he would learn her

After all he, if things went as he wanted

He would have an eternity.


End file.
